Lessons Learned
by Zerbinetta
Summary: Ever wondered how all those people became Jedi? Ever wonder when the Exile trained them?


**Author's notes:** Alright, this is just a little idea I had in mind for a while. Ever wondered how all those people became Jedi? Ever wonder when the Exile trained them? Well, here's my answer. This concerns a female Exile, but I'm not yet sure about her first name. You can help me choose – Aminta or Pamina. Anyway, please review. And you guys who like Between Heaven and Hell – I'll be writing the rest soon.

X X X

**Chapter 1**

X X X X

"Welcome Jedi class 101, kids. Now, you have already agreed to come here, so there is no escaping it. Here, you will learn what you need to know about the Force, which is little of what the Jedi would ever tell you. If the Masters of old would have seen you taking lessons from me, they would immediately tell you many things you have no need to know and add a few phrases that would leave you wondering if they just had to say them to be cryptic."

Brushing a strand of white blond hair out of her face, the Exile smiled broadly at her "students", most of which were smiling or grinning. When she had one or even two students, it was easy to train them individually, but the more she "converted", the more time she would have to spend training each of them, since all showed potential.

Now that they each had some basics, she decided it was time for drastic measures. She knew there were… disagreements between some of them – her eyes stopped for a moment on Atton, slowly moved to the Disciple, Visas and then finally rested on the Handmaiden. The frustration coming from not knowing the names of two of them was high, but she respected their wishes. She would find out eventually.

Catching a smirk that passed through Mira's face when she looked at Atton, the Exile resumed her recitative. She was a humor-loving person, so she decided to make this a bit of a parody, but also a lesson worthy of liking.

"Each of you has their own specific talents, and I know it might be a risk, training you en masse. However, seeing as I have little time, I figured out that the basic things about the Force can be taught like this. Normally, it takes years before using the Force is considered "safe". Normally, you would spend precious years of your life sitting in a meditation room, attempting to reach for the Force consciously."

"Well, look where that brought the Jedi." Atton muttered, but clearly enough for all to hear. Only Handmaiden seemed to be unsure whether to scowl at him or approve of these words – all of the others were mostly used to ignoring his remarks.

The Exile smiled a bit, but she acted as if nothing had happened. "All of you feel the Force and have used it, if only slightly, be it for hunting," she looked at Mira, "healing," Bao-Dur was next, "combat," Handmaiden blinked a bit, "survival," Atton didn't grin this time, "searching," Disciple was probably the only one who withstood her look without any outward change, "or consciously." she finished by looking at Visas.

"However, what you have used is only a tiny part of your potential, which you have yet to unleash. And that, I am pleased to say, is where I come in." Everyone smiled. "I have given you the first glimpse. I have given you the weapons of Force users. On our journey, you won't need lessons of history or diplomacy – you will need to know how to use the Force for defense… or attack. While you travel with me, danger is all around you. Thus I've decided that preparing you for combat against other Force users is best for you."

"You sure we're ready for that?" Mira interjected, looking a bit doubtful, "I mean, I'd say each of us can take down a Sith using our own way, but through the Force…"

"You will be." the Exile said firmly.

"She is correct." Handmaiden said, "Our fighting skills cannot be compared against the Force. I… wish to learn to command the Force in combat."

"The General is right. We need any means to fight the Sith we can get." Bao-Dur added.

Mira shrugged. "Hey, alright. All I'm saying is that blowing them to bits is easier than beating them manually."

"Your rockets would do you little good against a trained Force Adept." Visas said quietly. Everyone turned to her – she rarely spoke, and most of the time only to the Exile. The Miraluka raised her head a bit more. "There are ways of misdirecting explosives, shielding one's body, creating a healing trance."

"A trance?" the Disciple asked with interest.

"I… do not know how it works." Visas admitted, "It is an ability of the Light Side – I have only heard tales of it. Tales that Jedi could heal without destruction."

"Indeed." the Exile said with a nod, gaining the general attention again. "But it takes time to gain such skills. I can teach you some things; you will learn others on your own. This lesson, however, is going to be one of lightsaber combat. Are you ready to begin?"

Six nods and several hands reaching for their lightsabers were confirmation enough. However, as each grasped their hilt or hilts, it was clear that they were a bit afraid of the strange weapons or uncertain of what to do with them. The exception was Visas, who easily summoned her double-bladed saber to her hand and waited for further instruction.

The Exile smiled once more, this time suppressing laughter. "The blade emitter is on the other end, Disciple."


End file.
